mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Level list (Super Mario Fusion: Revival)
This is a frequently updated list of levels in development for Super Mario Fusion: Revival. Level development is now accepting public contributions. Go to this topic at the Fusion Gameworks forums (you need to register a user account there to post) and make a claim. When designing a level, be sure you follow the SMF:R level design guidelines and advisories as well as reading the level design tutorial there if you're unfamiliar with Game Maker or have little or no level design experience. Level entries are marked as follows to denote their development status: This level may not be claimed by the general public. The core development team has exclusive rights to it. This level is unclaimed. Anyone (developer or outside contributor) can claim it. Level has been claimed Level is a current work in progress Level is completed and submitted, but not merged into the main source Level is completed and officially in the source. World 1: The Mushroom Kingdom Map: Click here to view the full World 1 map This world contains Super Mario based levels, how much more simple can it get? Grass Land 1-1: The Entryway (JudgeSpear) 1-2: The Transitway (JudgeSpear) 1-3: Pakkun Caves (JudgeSpear) 1-GH1: Telesa Mansion (JudgeSpear) 1-S1: Sea of Transition (JudgeSpear) 1-S2: Perplex Caverns (Hello) 1-S3: Jugemu Junction (Mr. D) 1-F1: Reznor Fort (Amatsu, JudgeSpear) 1-SP: Green Switch Palace (Hello) River Side 1-S4: Tree Zone Trek (AuraLancer) 1-SF: Puko-Puko Fort (AuraLancer) Koopahari Desert 1-4: Sunstroke Sands (JDogindy) 1-5: Wild Oasis (Cap'n Coconuts) 1-6: The Underpass (JudgeSpear) 1-SAND: Scirocco Stretch (Darkstar64) 1-PYR: Tetra Trouble (Riverroad) 1-SF2: Sanbo Sconce (smbmaster99, Auralancer) 1-TRAP: Buried in Quicksand (claimed by Cap'n Coconuts) Cloudy Bank 1-7: Stormy Sprint (Cap'n Coconuts) 1-8: Wild Blue Yonder (Salvador) Icy Land 1-9: Glacial Grotto (Cap'n Coconuts) 1-10: Snowy Stroll (Cap'n Coconuts) 1-F2: Frigid Fortress (Mr. D, JudgeSpear) Dark Land 1-F3: Fortress of Traps (Salvador) 1-11: Bob-omb Bardment (Mr. D) 1-GH2: Boo Belltower (Mr. D) 1-12: The Crossroads (JudgeSpear, Mr. D, Riverroad, Salvador) 1-TANK: Koopa Battalion (JudgeSpear, Amatsu) 1-S5: Yoshi Betrayal (JudgeSpear) 1-SHIP: Doomship Assault (Salvador) 1-SF3: Wicked Watchtower (Salvador, Mr. D) 1-TRAP2: --- 1-TRAP3: Cave of Bandits (claimed by Cap'n Coconuts) 1-TRAP4: Bro Barrage (Cap'n Coconuts) 1-TRAP5: Blazing Inferno (Cap'n Coconuts) 1-WB: Bowser’s Keep (JudgeSpear, Salvador, and Mr. D) World 2: Terra Alternata Map: Click here to view the full World 2 map This is the Metal Slug based world, much like MKF's Alternate Earth. North America 2-1: (Yellowstone level) (Claimed by Salvador) 2-2: Adirondack Parkway (JudgeSpear) 2-3: Gulf Crossing (Riverroad) 2-F1: Rebel Stronghold (Riverroad) 2-S1: Arctic Freeze (Gladiacloud) 2-S2: Atlantic Abyss (Gladiacloud) South America 2-4: Rainforest Frenzy (Fosterkmas) 2-5: (Andes mountains) 2-SP: Yellow Switch Palace (JudgeSpear) 2-S4: Rebel River (Fosterkmas) Africa 2-PYR: (Pyramids of Giza with possible boss fight) 2-6: Battle on the Nile (Riverroad) 2-7: (Red Sea level) 2-S5: Arabian Night (Gladiacloud) Australia 2-8: Tangalooma Tango (Pouncer) 2-GH1: Monte Cristo (Pouncer) 2-9: Outback Outstretch (Fosterkmas) 2-SF1: --- Antarctica 2-S3: Antarctic Whiteout (Fosterkmas) 2-SF2: --- (claimed by Sux) 2-TRAP: Wrath of Erebus (claimed by Cap'n Coconuts) Asia and Europe 2-10: Battle for Versailles (Cap'n Coconuts) 2-F2: Alps Garrison (Harbige12) 2-11: --- (claimed by Feguelion) 2-12: Submerged Ruin (Riverroad) 2-13: (Himalayas) (Fosterkmas) 2-14: Thailand Temple (kirbio) 2-TRAP3: Great Wall Barrage (kirbio) 2-S6: Venetian Tide (Gladiacloud) 2-S7: Parthenon Peril (Cap'n Coconuts) 2-S8: Logging Camp (Riverroad) 2-S9: Derelict Derrick (JudgeSpear) 2-SHIP: Stormship Fleet (claimed by Salvador) 2-TANK: Tokyo Skyline (Riverroad, Mr. D) 2-WB: Rugname Rampage (Bowser Rampage level) (claimed by JudgeSpear) Unknown Location 2-TRAP2: --- 2-TRAP4: --- 2-TRAP5: --- 2-TRAP6: --- World 3: Ocean of Oblivion Map:Click here to view the full World 3 map Description: Not quite the real world, also not quite Hell. Ocean of Oblivion is the plane of existence that lies between the two; it is a vast desolate ocean linked by the Bermuda Triangle to Terra Alternata and Castle Oblivion to Di Yu. The normal route through the Ocean of Oblivion consists of mostly swimming levels, so a Frog suit will definitely come in handy. The secret route may contain predominantly land-based levels, and a fewer number of levels compared to the normal route, but each of World 3's S-levels are up there in difficulty. The S-route through Ocean of Oblivion is recommended for more advanced players. Western ocean 3-1: Viscous Burrows (Gladiacloud) 3-2: Sunken Cave (Mr. D) 3-3: Aquatic Corridor (Riverroad) 3-F1: Tenebrous Village (Mr. D) 3-4: Venomous Void (Gladiacloud) 3-GH: Lair of the Leviathan (JudgeSpear) 3-SP: Violet Switch Palace (CapnCoconuts) Eastern ocean 3-5: Stillwater Caverns (claimed by JudgeSpear) 3-SHIP: Subterranean Hell (Cap'n Coconuts) 3-F2: Isla de Reina (Mr. D, Harbige12, smbmaster99, UG) 3-TOWNx: Spirit Arena Wretched Moat 3-WB: Castle Oblivion Bleak Range 3-S1: The Slush Marshes (Riverroad) 3-S2: Poseidon Ruins (Gladiacloud) Desolate Bay 3-S3: Terrace of Decay (Gladiacloud) Forlorn Ruins 3-S4: Ghost Highway (Riverroad) Unknown Location 3-TRAP1: --- 3-TRAP2: --- 3-TRAP3: --- 3-TRAP4: --- World 4: Di Yu Map: Click here to view the full World 4 map Di Yu is the name of the Chinese hell. This is the demon-themed world, like MKF's The Demon Realm. The imposing Hellfire Citadel is the base of operations of a demented individual. Forsaken Enclave 4-1: Silent Span (Mr. D) 4-2: Shadow Rising (claimed by JudgeSpear, Mr. D, and Riverroad) 4-F1: Dead Air (Mr. D and Riverroad) 4-TRAP1: Haunted Hospital (kirbio) 4-3: Lost Paradise (Riverroad) 4-GH1: Sanguine Mansion (Gladiacloud) 4-4: The River Styx (Mr. D and Salvador) 4-F2: Wretched Winterland (Mr. D) 4-5: Crimson Cavern (GladiaCloud) 4-S1: Distorted Dream (claimed by Cap'n Coconuts) 4-S2: Inferno Industry (kirbio) 4-SP: Red Switch Palace (Cap'n Coconuts) Hellfire Citadel 4-HC1: Conflagration (Gladiacloud) 4-HC2: Poison Aqueduct (Gladiacloud) 4-HC3: (Bowser Rampage level) 4-HC4: Dungeon of Misery (Cap'n Coconuts) 4-SHIP: Belly of the Dragon (Cap'n Coconuts) 4-WB: The Ten Courts (Team Effort) Unknown Location 4-TRAP2: --- 4-TRAP3: --- 4-TRAP4: --- World 5: Midgard Map: Click here to view the full World 5 Map This is the fantasy-themed world, like MKF's Adventurer's Domain. World 5 levels generally follow a fantasy-type theme, with majestic scenery/locations (lush green fields, misty forests, huge fortresses) and mythical beasts such as dragons, trolls, orcs, and gnolls. The region names used to be in faux Norwegian; they are now exotic English names. Verdant Plain 5-1: Cloudy Plains (Riverroad) 5-2: Chocobo River (claimed by JudgeSpear) 5-3: Doom Train (Riverroad) 5-S1: The Yggdrasil (claimed by Harbige12 and kirbio) The Vaddu Strand 5-4: Mechanical Desert (Gladiacloud) 5-F1: Welkin Reach (claimed by Cap'n Coconuts and JudgeSpear) 5-5: Magitek Factory (claimed by Cap'n Coconuts) Concealed Chasm 5-S2: --- (Claimed by Fosterkmas) 5-S3: Bedeviled Edifice (Fosterkmas) 5-S4: Thieves' Den (Claimed by AuraLancer) 5-S5: El Dorado (Fosterkmas and kirbio) Crystalmere 5-6: Mana Caverns (Fosterkmas) 5-7: Lunatic Lakeside (kirbio) 5-S6: Hallowed Hillside (Claimed by kirbio) 5-SP: Orange Switch Palace (Cap'n Coconuts) Skyridge Range 5-F2: Living Palace (Riverroad) 5-8: Midnight Maelstrom (Fosterkmas) 5-TRAP3: Peninsula of Power 5-TRAP4: --- 5-SHIP: Hawk Path (Gladiacloud) 5-S7: Forest of Seasons (Fosterkmas) 5-WB: Silver Rush Unknown Location 5-TRAP1: --- 5-TRAP2: --- World 6: Outer Nebula This is the sci-fi themed world for Super Mario Fusion Revival. Characters from Star Fox, Halo, and Gradius can be found here, as well as a return appearance by the Mars People. 6-1: Sea of Tranquility (Cap'n Coconuts) 6-2: Security Grid (Riverroad) 6-TOWN: Great Fox 6-3: Covenant Assault (JudgeSpear) 6-F1: RGB Caves (Gladiacloud) 6-4: Crystal Labyrinth (Gladiacloud) 6-F2: Organic Fortress (claimed by Cap'n Coconuts) 6-GH: Derelict Colony (Fosterkmas) 6-5: Alien Mine (Harbige12) 6-F3: Moai Garrison (claimed by CapnCoconuts) 6-6: Corona Core (kirbio) 6-F4: Eternal Engine (claimed by JudgeSpear) 6-7: Flight of the Comet (Lars Luron) 6-S1: Precious Planet (kirbio) 6-S2: Abandoned Mothership (claimed by Cap'n Coconuts) 6-S3: Rainbow Route (claimed by Fosterkmas) 6-SP: Blue Switch Palace (Cap'n Coconuts) 6-SHIP: Doomship Galaxy (Cap'n Coconuts) 6-SHIP2: --- (claimed by JudgeSpear) 6-WB: Bacterion’s Lair (claimed by JudgeSpear and Cap'n Coconuts) Unknown Location 6-TRAP1: Elite Quad Cannon (Cap'n Coconuts) 6-TRAP2: --- 6-TRAP3: --- 6-TRAP4: --- World 7 This is the final world. Information about it is currently classified. World -1 Information about this world is classified. Levels completed: 2''' Total levels completed: 116 As of December 23, 2014, '''116 levels have been completed and merged into the official game (not including classified levels).